


Nose Bleed

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aww, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Toddler Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, bio dad tony, bio son peter, dad tony stark, no starker, nose bleeds, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Toddler Peter and his dad are both surprised when Peter gets his first nosebleed.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Nose Bleed

“Daddy! Daddy hewp!!”

Tony’s eyes flew open. _Peter. ___

__He bolted upright and sprinted to the little toddler, who was standing up in his crib, crying and face covered in blood._ _

__“Daddy! Need hewp!!”_ _

___Nose bleed. ____ _

____Tony gently scooped up the little toddler. “Oh, _mimmo, _I think your nose is a little dry.” Tony took a warm, wet cloth and carefully wiped the blood away. He was wiping his _baby’s blood away. _He had no idea how he was so calm._____ _ _ _

________“Oh. Dat bad?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Petey, it’s not bad at all. It happens to a lot of people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“To you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony smiled, looking at the boy’s big chocolate eyes. “Yeah, baby, I get nosebleeds too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter gave him one of his biggest grins. “Otay!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was fine if Daddy got them too. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eventually the bleeding stopped, and Tony cleaned Peter up. He decided that they both needed a special breakfast after the ordeal, so he made Peter’s favorite waffles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The little boy was ecstatic when he realized what they were having. “Waffles! Waffles, Daddy! T’ank you!!” He kicked his tiny legs excitedly, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was _adorable. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tony laughed too, and set the plate in front of Peter . He drizzled syrup over the waffles and let the boy eat them with his hands. They would be covered it syrup, but he would be happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And if Peter was happy, safe, protected (not bleeding.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That was all that mattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 😉 Comments make my day!
> 
> My tumblr is @spooderboyandtincan


End file.
